


What the Ghost Hunt UK

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Ghost Hunting Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: WhenGhost Hunt UKheaded into an old, abandoned jail for an evening of filming, they thought they were alone.  Instead, they stumble upon Georgie Barker and her crew, and - begrudgingly - agree to work together.  However, as the night wears on, the professional courtesy between Melanie and Georgie for the sake of the cameras starts to bleed over into something more real.  Perhaps they could make a crossover out of this after all?





	What the Ghost Hunt UK

They should have been alone. Melanie had staked out this spot for days, and nobody came or went. One security guard patrolled the outer gate a single time, then drove away to check on some other abandoned locale, leaving the old jail unoccupied. 

“You heard that?” She asked Peter, who kept the camera focused on her despite the disturbance.

“Yup. Coming in loud and clear.”

“Alright, let’s go see what’s making that sound.”

Melanie led the way around the corner and practically ran headlong into a perfectly corporeal being.

“Whoa!” They cried, stumbling backwards.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I might ask you the same thing.”

“Wait a second…” Melanie pondered. “You’re Georgie? Georgie Barker? _What the Ghost?_ ”

“And you’re Melanie King?”

Professional courtesy aside, this was _Ghost Hunt UK_ ’s site for the night. They’d planned it all out, done the research, and made sure to let other aspiring ghost-hunters to steer clear of the jail for the evening. 

“Yeah. Again, why are you here? This is our shoot.”

“Didn’t know anyone else would be here,” Georgie admitted. “Thought the noises we heard seemed a little too mortal, so we came on down to check it out.”

“You’re going to have to leave. Come back later.”

“I don’t think so.”

Both women had their hands on their hips; neither was backing down.

“It’s not like both our shows can release an episode at the same location at the same time. That’s not good for either of us,” Melanie insisted. “And we were here first.”

Peter cleared his throat behind her, causing Melanie, Georgie, and both of their crews to turn toward him expectantly.

“Why not a crossover? Do an episode together? Might appeal to both our fanbases?”

Nobody said a word. Melanie moved her jaw as she struggled for words and Georgie fidgeted. 

“That’s not a terrible idea,” the latter said quietly after a long moment of thinking.

“It’s still a _bad_ idea though,” Melanie snapped. “This is _our_ spot. You can come back later.”

“I’m not trying to step on your toes, really. But your camera guy is right – if we combine forces, we combine viewership. Plus, we’ll totally be able to cover all the ground here.”

Melanie wanted to swear and put her foot down and insist that this was _her_ night here, this was _her_ find. But, as Georgie explained, it would be a plus for the show, even if it personally got on her nerves. 

“Fine. I trust you’ve done your research on this place, then? Know what we’re looking for?”

“A whole load of ghosts. The warden is supposed to be pretty active, along with a doctor they kept on staff who has been known to attack intruders.”

“Broad strokes, yeah. We already filmed our intro-”

“-Us too.”

Melanie grumbled under her breath. “Do we want to just go check this place out then? The solitary confinement cells should be down this way.”

Georgie nodded and gestured for Melanie to go first. “Lead the way.”

“I will.”

Despite starting off in the lead, both their crews insisted that they speak to each other and discuss the history of the jail as they went. _For the sake of the show_ , Melanie kept telling herself. 

For what it was worth, this Georgie did seem to know her stuff. She’d never watched much _What the Ghost?_ but their methods weren’t particularly different from their own, so the filming style meshed well. And with the way Georgie explained the jail’s backstory, even Melanie couldn’t stay too mad. 

“Wait, you think Evan Silverman was The Butcher?” Georgie interrupted as Melanie laid out a theory regarding one of the jail’s more notorious residents.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It fits. Every one of The Butcher’s murders took place while he was out of jail and known to be in those locations. His method of savagery is consistent as well. He just managed to get caught on a minor charge and moved into a more stringent prison only because of his poor behavior; attacking wardens and other inmates, the usual.”

“I… hadn’t pieced that together,” Georgie admitted sincerely. “That does make sense. Well done.”

“Thank you, Georgie.” She turned back to the camera, changing her real smile to the stock pose for the screen. “And maybe, just maybe, we’ll manage to catch a glimpse of The Butcher here, in the location where he met his end.”

The solitary confinement cells offered a small number of ghostly phenomena, same as the rest of the jail. As the joint forces proceeded through the dark hallways, the banter between Melanie and Georgie grew more lighthearted, the stiffness abandoned as they accepted each other as equals in knowledge and skill, as opposed to enemy combatants fighting for the high ground. 

“Now, for the most haunted location of the jail: the medical wing.”

“Dr. Edward Jules was brought in to provide medical care for the many inmates and wardens who were injured in these vicious halls.”

“However, his methods were significantly more brutal than the violence he was meant to heal.”

“He ran morbid experiments on his patients, and few survived. Perhaps tonight we might hear from one of them and find out what they suffered at the hand of this doctor.”

“Or, maybe we’ll find Doctor Jules himself.”

Their cameramen nodded, and Georgie and Melanie pushed their way into the first operating room. Nothing much remained, save for a gurney and a medicine cabinet with a door that swung ominously in a breeze coming through a hole in the wall. 

They continued through the rooms, finding more surgical equipment and the beds where recovering patients would have rested. Eventually, they reached a door that Melanie couldn’t open on her own. 

“Here, let me help.” 

Melanie leaned against the door beside Georgie, and together they slammed their whole weight into it until it flew open to reveal a grimier surgery than those they’d found before. 

“This must be where the doctor performed his less legitimate operations,” Melanie posited as their cameras scanned around the room. 

“Something’s not right.” 

“It does feel eerie, that’s for sure.”

“No. Something else… look out!”

A tall cabinet which held decayed instruments suddenly tipped over toward them with an ominous screech. Georgie threw herself at Melanie to push her out of the way, and the heavy slab of wood barely missed the pair as they thudded into the ground. 

“Are you alright?”

“Are you okay?” They asked each other in unison, breathing heavily. 

“I’m fine,” Georgie answered. “You?”

Melanie nodded and her eyes scanned around them with haste. “Thank you. That would’ve… really hurt. Do you think that was the doctor?”

“Dunno. However it happened, it was a close call.”

“You’re telling me.”

It was only a few moments later that Georgie realized she was still lying on top of Melanie, though she hadn't seemed to notice either. Georgie scampered backwards and crawled to her feet, offering Melanie a hand up, which she accepted. 

They joined their crews as they took to examining the collapsed shelf. Empty bottles still rolled across the floor while the sharp point of a brown and rusted saw sparkled in the dim light. 

In the end, they didn’t find any supernatural explanation for the falling cabinet nor any more ghostly phenomenon. As they wrapped up their filming and the two crews began to head their separate ways, Georgie found Melanie and pulled her aside. 

“You okay? That cabinet thing was… freaky.”

“Hardly the worst thing that’s happened to me in this line of work. But, still, thank you. Again.”

“You’re welcome. And I know neither of us really wanted to do this, but it was really good working with you.”

Melanie smiled. “It was. Maybe we can do another episode together some time?”

“Sure.” She paused, then fumbled in her pockets. “Oh, before I forget, do you mind if I film a video real fast for our social media? Get people psyched for us working together before they’ve finished putting all the editing together?”

Melanie took her place beside Georgie, positioning the exterior of the jail behind them. They rattled off their own little commercial before getting ready to head out again as the sun started to rise. 

“I got your contact info from James, so we should be good. I’ll keep in touch,” Melanie said. 

“Are you sure you don’t want my personal number too?”

With a quiet chuckle, she turned back to Georgie, who wore a smug smirk. 

“I suppose I should find a way to appropriately thank you for saving my life. I know there’s one way that immediately comes to mind…” She stepped closer. 

“Oh yeah?” Georgie leaned in until her lips were centimeters from Melanie’s. “I think what you’re suggesting is more than suitable.”

“Then what are we standing around here for?”

*

Melanie awoke with a start as a weight slammed down on her chest. 

“Meow?”

“Ah, you must be the Admiral.” She said, scratching the cat’s ears as he sniffed her hand and started to purr. “Where did Georgie get off to?”

Once she could extract herself from the Admiral, Melanie climbed out of bed to go find the other ghost hunter. The fuzzy cat led the way to Georgie, who sat at a small desk with her computer in front of her. The midday sun shone in through the windows and Melanie winced. 

“Can’t stop working, huh?” Melanie asked as she stepped up beside her and pressed a kiss to Georgie’s cheek. 

“I only woke up a little bit ago,” she admitted. “There’s coffee and food for you in the kitchen. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“And here I had planned to make _you_ breakfast.”

“Well, even if you felt you still owed me after the cabinet thing, I think we’re more than even after last night.”

They both chuckled and blushed. 

“Oh,” Georgie continued, “I posted that video too, about our shows working together? People are going crazy. Though, half of them seem more interested in whether or not you and I are dating rather than the actual ghost hunt itself.”

“Really?” Melanie’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah, see here: ‘You two make such a cute couple! Are you dating?’ And another, here: ‘You two have great chemistry I bet you’d be a good couple.’”

“Ah, social media. Where the adoring fans can pry into their idols personal lives.”

“I mean, they’re not wrong. We do have good chemistry. And I’d… certainly be interested in going on a date with you.”

“Really?” Melanie giggled and bit her lip. “Then, uh, what are you doing for dinner?”

“There’s a nice place down the road. We could do lunch, or whatever meal you have in the middle of the afternoon.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“You can use my shower and just rummage around in my closet for clean clothes, if you want,” Georgie offered.

“Thanks, babe,” Melanie said without thinking, causing them both to laugh before she trotted off, embarrassed. 

She returned after taking a quick shower to find Georgie in the same spot at her desk, this time with the Admiral sleeping on her lap. 

“What do you think?” 

Georgie turned to look at Melanie, who was wearing one of her _What the Ghost?_ shirts.

“You can’t wear that!” She cried, laughing. “That is crossing too many streams.”

“Nah, come on, you’re the one that was all about a crossover! Fine, fine,” she added as Georgie struggled to find words through her laughter and slunk off to reexamine Georgie’s wardrobe. 

After they had both cleaned themselves up and put on appropriate attire, they headed out to lunch where they talked of ghost hunting and real-life escapades. When they outstayed their welcome at that particular restaurant, they headed to a bar down the road, where they stayed until the sun went down, enjoying each other’s company until the bartender literally forced them out because the place was closing. 

Melanie found herself staying at Georgie’s place again, though this time was much less eventful. The next morning, they posted an update for their adoring fans. 

Georgie wore Melanie’s _Ghost Hunt UK_ shirt and Melanie donned one emblazoned with Georgie’s _What the Ghost?_ as they posed for a selfie together. 

‘To all those who asked if we were together – yes we are! You’ll be hearing a lot more from the both of us. And keep your eyes out for the first ever episode of _What the Ghost Hunt UK_ , coming soon!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! My love of this ship was rekindled after today's episode (145).  
> Please feel free to check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com or come chat on my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com. Thank you! <3


End file.
